1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage can capable of compressing garbage volume and, particularly, to a garbage can, which is capable of compressing the size of the garbage.
2. Description of Related Art
The garbage contained in the conventional garbage can is usually full of loose and bulgy wastes so that it is required to fill in a lot of garbage bags. Especially, in case of the handling fees for the garbage being counted with the number of the garbage bags, the expenses resulting from the garbage bags become much high.